


Cat's Eye

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Series: Touch Not the Cat [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe- GTA V, Fake AH Crew, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: Gavin learned a neat little trick back before the Fake AH Crew was a proper crew.





	Cat's Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Anon who sent me this ask: 
> 
> _shifter gavin who becomes a cat to avoid his responsibilities, now his only job is to lay in the sun and get scratched behind the ears. shifter jeremy who shifts so he can jump up high and scare the shit out of people. shifter ryan who changes because he doesn't feel like being social, no one would dare tell him to shift back_
> 
> :D???

Gavin learned a neat little trick back before the Fake AH Crew was a proper crew. 

Back when it was just Geoff, Jack, and Gavin and an old warehouse in East Los Santos next to a highway interchange. (In case they ever need to get out of the city in a rush, Geoff liked to say. A joke that wasn’t a joke and the way there was always a car gassed up and ready to go at the drop of a hat. Trunk packed full.)

Before anyone thought to wonder if Gavin was what he is, consider the possibility.

When the three of them had their hands full turning Geoff’s dreams into a reality back then, building an empire out of nothing. Spent a lot of time navigating truces and alliances with the right people, keeping a close eye on the wrong ones. 

Stroking egos and soothing ruffled feathers, and figuring out which one of them would have the most securing a deal in their favor. (Carrot or the stick and all that.)

Working to determine the ones who were just stringing them along and the ones who’d deal seriously with them, help them get that foundation they needed in place, solid and strong.

Sometimes it got to be a little too much, and Gavin needed to get his head on straight. 

He’d find a quiet spot, close his eyes and shift. Felt the way his body rearranged itself, reconfiguring bone and blood and muscle. Felt fur spread over his skin, nails turned to claws and senses sharpen.

There were a lot of nooks and crannies in that old warehouse, places to lie low for a bit. Let things in his head settle, calm, and plenty of places to explore if that didn’t work and he needed to work off some energy.

Ducts and so on. Narrow pipes and high ledges. 

This spot on the roof at the top of the framework for a rooftop billboard no one had used in years. The sun fell just right there all morning long and well into the afternoon if he needed some quiet time.

This place on the second floor with a long row of workbenches and tables where Geoff and Jack would lay out maps of Los Santos and the surrounding area. Pin up articles they cut out of the papers of their exploits on the walls.

Place the two of them could be found if Gavin was feeling a little more sociable but not eager to go back to dealing with two-faced bastards.

He’d stroll on up to them with an inquisitive little chirrup and let them think he was just another stray who wandered inside somehow. Graciously accepting scritches and pets and bits of whatever they were eating as he curled up in their laps, or batted at the outlines of one plan or another they were cobbling together.

Felt a burst of warmth in his chest if he could get a smile or laugh out of one of them during times either were scarce, ease some of the strain that started to show on their faces. 

Listened, when they made calls that went nowhere. Made mental notes when they voiced their concerns, worries, about people, deals they made that didn’t feel right but precious enough choice in the matter. 

(Learned how to handle the little problems, situations and snags, that popped up every so often, operate behind the scenes because someone had to and Geoff and Jack had bigger things to worry about.)

========

For Jeremy, it started out as a defense tactic.

Hard for someone to catch him if they couldn’t reach him, and it was exhilarating to see just how high he could climb each time. See how far he could go before things like gravity and other natural laws kicked in, and then?

Then he turned it into a game.

(The way predators teach their young to hunt, to fight.)

Didn’t want anyone connecting the dots between the mottled bastard of a stray always climbing the highest thing it could and the short bastard with outrageously dyed hair, so -

_“You’re afraid of heights?”_

_“...no?”_

_“You’re a fuckin’ sniper, how the hell are you afraid of heights?”_

_“It’s a quirk. I’m quirky.”_

\- he fucking well lied about it in the least convincing way possible and it worked beautifully.

Got him a lot of shit from the people he worked with before the Fakes, but that was better than anyone suspecting. (Most wouldn’t have taken kindly to someone(thing) like him.)

By the time he realized the Fakes were safe, that he wasn’t the only one like him there, it was just another habit. Natural order of things and all.

That little bastard of a stray will always rain death from above at any given opportunity, and that little bastard Jeremy will always be terrified of heights. (Never mind the times he went up high as a sniper or came to the rescue in a chopper or plane, because the rules are clearly different then.)

========

Ryan comes into the crew long after they discover Gavin’s not quite human. That that bastard of a sniper they picked up after Ray fucked off is more of the same. (Ray laughs about it when he drops by every so often. Sees the way the fuckers get their fur all over Geoff’s tailored suits, his expensive furniture and everything else they can get their grubby paws on and laughs, and laughs, and laughs because he doesn’t have to deal with any of it.)

It takes a while before Ryan really trusts they’re safe with this secret of his, the one that’s far more precious than what his face looks like under the mask and face paint. (A lifetime of experience to back up that paranoia of his, so no one holds it against him.)

But when he realizes his secrets are safer with them than they ever were?

Well.

Gavin and Jeremy are one thing, but Ryan?

He’s big for a cat, even for one of their kind.

Big and fluffy as hell, and the bane of Geoff’s existence because he sheds like a motherfucker. Gets his fur everywhere and this pleased look on his face when Geoff storms in to whatever room Ryan’s in at the time to bitch about it.

Shaking his suit jacket or dress shirt angrily at him, dark fur all over it and this anger shading towards resignation and bitter defeat because Geoff only has himself to blame for this.

One in a million odds on ever running into one asshole like them, and he’s gone and found three of them. 

Brought them into his life, his home, his goddamned _family_, and it’s far too late to get rid of them now.

“I hope you’re happy, you fuck.”

Jeremy’s stalking Gavin who’s too busy annoying the hell out of Michael to notice. Jack’s taking bets instead of working, telltale smirk on his face and quiet laughter at whatever the others are texting him.

Geoff’s nowhere near as angry as he pretends to be – never is, when it comes to these things – and Ryan knows he’s moments from giving up the pretense altogether.

Ryan flicks an ear, ramps up his purring so Geoff will know just how happy about things he is. (Wouldn’t want to be misunderstood, after all.)


End file.
